


Your Sliver Ghost

by thelittlewolf45



Series: The Case of Little Wolf [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlewolf45/pseuds/thelittlewolf45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Wolf in the simplest form is a hybrid. Different from the rest of the world. Teaming up with the Creepy pastas, she faces her past and her future. The fact that the world is changing is the last thing on her mind.<br/>Love.<br/>Drama.<br/>And a mystery of her life.<br/>What secrets of her life will be revealed?<br/>And Lost Sliver; will he be the change that she has been expecting or will he change her future? </p><p>Illustrated by Tara Knighten</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- An Unfrirendly Incounter and A New Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bae Tara who is the main reason this exist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bae+Tara+who+is+the+main+reason+this+exist).



> I had a playlist but, the Danger Days and The Black Parade albums seem to sum up the story pretty well. If you want the playlist: check the fic out on Wattpad for mobile access and/or the playlist and/or other stories written by me.
> 
>  
> 
> User- thelittlewolf45 (It should have a photo of a blonde wearing a red bow tie as the icon) [THAT"S ME IN THE PHOTO]
> 
> love and kisses

Let's start with a death. Throat ripped out and heart torn out of their chest. This person did her wrong. Now, you don't do her wrong. Little Wolf could get revenge as quick as you could get from one side of broom closet to another. It's just how she is. The 16 year old half human, half wolf ran this particular city, much like Al Capone did Chicago, Illinois . You think running a city that you terrorize would be easy. You think that you get everything you want. Deceiving as it seems, it's not. People rebel and in this case, creepy pastas are close by residing in the woods beside the city. Little Wolf never ventured into there, as much as she wanted too. She wanted to run free, not be restrained by the barriers of a city. She wanted to be like the other packs. Using the forest and the mountains as territories instead of a city that was over populated and surrounded by creepy pastas. Idiots. She thought as she pulled her grey Ravenclaw sweatshirt over her grey, oversized v-neck and black Nike shorts. Pulling on blue converse and plugging on her headphones, she walked down one of the back roads to a store. The store itself is a mystery. No one knows where it came from, it just appeared. Legend said that the first people to play video games in the city, bought games from here.

Entering in the old shop, Little Wolf went straight to the back counter to receive her Nintendo DS. It had been broken last week and the worker at the shop told her that he could repair it for her. (She hadn't bothered with memorizing his name since he always hit on her when she came in every week for a new game.) Pulling off the hood to her sweatshirt, Little Wolf rang the bell.

"Hey sweetie. Here for your DS? Or something more" The worker flirted. Little Wolf looked at the man like he had just offended her favorite ship. He wasn't the usual one. The usual one was little more cocky. This one had raven black hair, grey eyes, and a smile that was carved into his face. This worker never seemed to blink, not once. No blinking just stared straight into her soul and it felt like he was trying to rape her with his eyes

"Yes and a game. Pokemon: Soul Sliver, I think." The worker went into the back of the store to retrieve the game and her DS. Little Wolf sighed and leaned her back against the counter. Not cool, dude, not cool at all. She thought as she waited for the worker to return. The musty smell of the shop gave her a head ache. Disadvantages of being part wolf is the tail, the ears, and the over-sensitive sense of smell.

"Here you go, sweetie. Have fun and come back." The worker had returned with her DS. His eyes still unblinking, staring right at her chest.

"Stop looking at me like that, you perv. Just because I look so innocent doesn't mean I am." Little Wolf was one thing and that was sassy.

"Now, now don't be like that." The worker reached for her arm. She jerked away, her ears perking up and tail swishing back and forth.

"You want to become my next victim?" She threatened.Little Wolf could take him out easily. She was part wolf after all. It wasn't so hard to kill a man that was at least twice her size. The worker wasn't baking down. He was now armed with a knife. He charged, easily clearing the counter and charging at the hybrid.

"Come and get me!" Little Wolf shouted as she ran out the store. The path home was easy and had few turns and hills. The worker insued. He had dawned a blood stianed jacket.

"I'll guess you'll be my next victum." He said pinning her to a wall in an alley. "Now. Go to sleep." He laughed putting the knife aginst her neck. Little Wolf did not want to die. Nope. Nope Nopeity. Nope. Not on her to do list today.

"How about you go die in hell." She said kneeing him in the stomach. She ran making a bee-line to her apartment. Closing the door, she sunk down onto her floor, panting. Never going back there again. She tought leaning her head back. Getting up, she grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and walked to her room. Opening the game and loading it in her DS, she began to play.

4 hours later, her game started glitlching. "What the heck?" She said staring the the screen confused. A text bubble showed at the bottom. It read: Put your DS on the floor and step back. She did what it said putting it a good 5 feet from the base of her bed. Standing on the bed , grey eyes wide in fear and wonder. One thing you never expected out of this was the curiosity of the sitution. Pixles rose out of the DS. Shades of red, white, and some pale, pasty cream colour. They started to make a fourm. A shape of some sorts. To her it looked like _a human. A boy with a with white clothes, red eyes that seemed to be bleeding, and a white baseball cap appeared in her room. 

"W-who are you?" She asked grabbing her knife from her bedside table.

"I-I'm L-Lost S-Sliver. W-Who are y-you?" He studdered. He was cute. HE had brown hair that was barely visisable under the cap.

"I'm Little Wolf." She said steping down from her bed. Lost Sliver seemed nervous. Little Wolf determined that he couldn't kill her. If he could, he wasn't showing it. Despite the fact that they had never met before, they seemed to get along just fine.

New world. She thought I deserve a new start. Extending her hand out to Lost Sliver for him to shake, she started to talk again. "Just because you just literally pixilized out of my DS. I have decided you haven't been sent to kill me. Now, you want to watch some Pokemon?" Lost Sliver conisered it. He had just met the girl 5 minuets ago. 

"S-Sure. W-why n-not?" He studdered.

"Great!" Little Wolf dragged the boy into her living room.


	2. Chapter 2- Hurt Me or Hurt Him. Your Choice

Little Wolf and Lost Sliver had become close friends over the 4 months that he had been in and out of her apartment. But one day, that all changed. Little Wolf and Sliver were walking back from a party that they had to attend. Sliver was wearing a tux while Little Wolf wore a floral dress that hit her knees and was open in the back. She accompanied the dress with black heels and a black clutch.

"Sorry I dragged you to that. I thought it would be fun." Little Wolf smiled. Lost Sliver had changed his whole entire appearance for the night. He had brown eyes and thick curly brown hair that was slicked back. He looked less pale without the normal white, bloodstained outfit. Her grey eyes sparkled a little underneath the pale moonlight and the streetlights that lined the city sidewalks.

"It's f-fine. I h-had no-nothing to do a-anyway." He quiet reply came. Truth be told, Little Wolf found the stutter adorable. Not to mention, seeing Sliver in a suit was more than adorable. He was hot. His brown hair that was usually invisible from under his white cap, turned unnaturally curly after his shower 30 minuets prior to the party.

"Come on, Sliver. You loved it! It might of been as boring as crap but, you loved it!" Little Wolf started to walk backwards to face her "date" for the night. They had walked halfway into her apartment before they were cornered in a alley beside the apartment building.

"Lookie here, boys." The man slurred. "What's a pretty lady like you doing out here on a night like this?" He had her pinned against the wall. His breath smelled like the whiskey he had been drinking.

"Oh. I don't know. Condemning you to hell seems like a nice job for me to do tonight." She said grimacing from the closeness of the drunkards face to her own.

"Oh you think your so smart. What about your friend here? Tiny one ain't he? Could take him out easily." The drunk backed away from her and started walking towards Sliver. Little Wolf opened up her clutch and remover her very best throwing knife.

"Don't mess with him. If you hurt him, I will personally skin you alive and then watch you bleed to death. Hurt me or hurt him. Your choice. You hurt the kid with the knife you won't live but, you hurt the kid without the knife their friend will defiantly kill you then." Little Wolf smiled manically. The drunk backed away slowly but then broke into a full sprint.

"Come on Sliver. Let's go. I want to watch NCIS before I crash."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Four hours later and four bowls of popcorn, Little Wolf had fallen asleep with her head on Sliver's chest. She was still in her dress from the party. It had ridden up while she was sleeping, exposing the tip of her ash black tail and the soft, unmarked skin of her thighs. Lost Sliver was shocked. Never in his life had he had somebody fall asleep on him, much less a girl. He was turned into a blushing mess. The hybrid had rolled back over exposing her back to Sliver. He contemplated if he should wake her or if he should let her sleep. Lost Sliver knew about her insomnia. The late nights that she would stay up watching TV or playing Pokemon just because her mind wouldn't let her sleep. It was killing her, and as much as he would like to deny it, she was going insane cause of it. Seeing things and chasing after something that was never there. He had two choices: bring her to Slenderman or take her to a mental hospital. He didn't want to do earthier but, he had to do something. Lost sliver had developed a small crush on the hybrid. Small is an understatement. He was in love with Little Wolf. A small whimper came from her direction. Lost Sliver looked down at her to find her features contorted in pain and sorrow. Her hands were clenched together, as if she was going to try to strangle her nightmare out of her subconscious. 

"L-Little Wolf? S-sweetie? W-wake up!" He tried shaking her shoulders. She bolted upward, butting heads with Sliver. She leaned back down, tears fogging up her grey eyes. "A-are y-you o-okay?" He put a hand on her forehead, gently rubbing the spot were their heads hit. Little Wolf started sobbing. Her body racked with the amount of sobs that coursed through her. 

"W-why m-m-me? T-t-they w-were m-m-my f-family!" She cried more. Lost Sliver gently lifted her so that she was sitting on his lap and was crying into his neck. He gently ran a hand up and down her back, allowing her to cry freely into his neck. Once Sliver managed to reduce Little Wolf's sobs to mere sniffles. 

"D-do y-you w-want to t-talk?" He asked hesitantly. All she did was shake her head 'no' like fashion. Sliver just sighed and leaned back on the couch.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Little Wolf got up the next morning, she found herself wrapped in Sliver's kind embrace. The ghost never slept, much like angles. When she woke, he was gently braiding her hair into a lose French braid.

"Sliver? What are you doing?" Little Wolf asked not moving from her spot. She felt Lost Sliver tense up finally realizing that she was awake.

"Y-You're u-up. H-Hope you d-don't m-mind. Y-You w-were s-sleeping and I u-use to do t-this w-with my s-sister b-before i b-became who I a-am n-now." He smiled softly and continued braiding her silkily, black hair. Little Wolf sighed happily and let Lost Sliver continue. Her phone rang, disturbing the peaceful quietness of the morning. Little Wolf gently struggled out of Sliver's grasp. She walked across the room and grabbed her clutch (the black one frome the previous night), unzipped it, almost dropped her phone, and finally answered her phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was thick with sleep and not having her morining tea.

"Is this Little Wolf?" a monotone voice answered.

"This is she."

"Are you related to Mr. Braydon Gold?"

"Yes. He's my cousin. Why?"

"He was admitted into the hospital last night at 11:05. This was his only contact number on the records."

"Alright. I'll be right there." Little Wolf hung up and grabbed her purse. "I'll be back in about 30." She was about to rush out the door when Sliver called after her.

"Where are you going?" Concern was laced in his voice.

"The hospital called. My cousin is there. I have to go." She ran out the door without a goodbye.

______________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________

On the ride there, Little Wolf took some back roads. Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed by a normal suburban full of serial killers and one had an assault rifle. With one shot, Little Wolf's shoulder was shattered. She feel foreword causing her car to crash. Feeling the blood pool around her left shoulder. Grabbing her hone with her good hand and dialing home.

"Sliver. Shoulder shot. Shattered. Highway 95. Help please." She managed to studder out before the pain became to unbearible and she fell again. Her head hit the stearing wheel. Before the darkness became absoulte, she faintly heard:

"Go to sleep. Even if your Sliver's girl, you need to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3: Ne pas être victime de la lumière trompeuse

Minuets after the call was placed, the sliver ghost himself appeared, wielding a knife and his usual blood stained outfit.

"Jeff! W-what did y-you do!?!? W-why d-did y-you d-do that? SHE DID NOTHING TO YOUR USELESS SOUL!" Lost Sliver was enraged. He knew Jeff and the other creepy pastas were pissed at him for getting too close to Little Wolf. She now sat on the side of the country road. Her black hair still in the lazy French that he had done this morning. Her normally bright and shining grey eyes were dull and were starting to lose their colour. Eyeless Jack was putting pressure on her shoulder, trying not to be a victim to Lost Sliver's wrath.

"Stop. Boys, no need for fighting. He did it by mistake, Lost Sliver. Jeffery, apologize, now." The calming, murderous voice of Slenderman appeared behind them. He was in his human form. Dressed in his usual black suit, red tie and fancy dress shoes. In his human form, his ash blonde hair and darkened grey eyes stood out against the normally blank face.

"S-Slenderman. P-Please tell me y-you c-can h-h-heal h-h-her? I-I-I n-n-need h-h-her b-b-back." Sliver pleaded with his boss. A small tsk escaped Slenderman's lips. He changed forums with a short burst of static and flash of light. Returning to his normal, faceless forum, his tendrils extended from his back and he gently picked up the girl from Eyeless Jack's arms.

"I will be at the mansion in 30 minuets. Do not delay." With another short burst of static.

"I may hate you, Lost Sliver, but she means a lot to you and she's hot. You. Owe. Me." The killer grabbed the DS that was beside Eyeless Jack and started running into the woods. Eyeless Jack following him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Slenderman worked hard on her shoulder. She had lost blood and a lot of it. If she was even going to make it past the night, her shoulder was going to be damaged permanently. She'll never move her shoulder again. Watching as Little Wolf rolled her head back onto the hard wood of the table he set her on.

"Darling. I am so, so sorry. Be strong. Do not fall victim to the deceiving light." Slenderman carried her from his office to Lost Sliver's room. Pulling back the covers with one tendril, he laid her down on the Pokeball covered sheets.

Lost Sliver arrived minuets later along with Jeff and Eyeless Jack. The sight of Slnder's hands covered in blood made Lost Sliver gag.

"She is upstairs. Knocked out from blood loss. Check your room. You two, go out. Find some victims. He needs some time alone." Slenderman started walking away and with a short burst of static. Jeff placed the DS down and sprinted out the door.

"Listen man, I'm sorry I couldn't do much. I'll bring back something for her to eat when she wakes up." With that Eyeless Jack ran out the door. The house was silent. Unusual for the time of day. Walking up the stairs,and dragging his hand up the railing behind him, Lost Sliver kept asking himself if she was really awake or did she die in the actual car crash. Entering his room and seeing Little Wolf lying on his bed, shoulder wrapped in white gauze, ears relaxed and head lolled to one side. She looked like she was sleeping. The one thing Slenderman never confirmed was if she was asleep or dead. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Time to say goodnight and time goodbye

______________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________

Little Wolf woke up in a room unfamiliar to her. Her shoulder hurt.

"Ow." She hissed silently, trying to get up without moving her left shoulder too much. Standing up, she comes face to face with someone her mind never conjured her to meet again.

"Rylin? What are you doing here? Y-You're dead!" She walked backwards and hit the edge of the bed.

"You have 30 seconds to decide. Life or Death. Choose."

"Rylin? What's going on?" 

"Choose. Life or Death. No looking back from your decision."

"I chose life."

______________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________

Grunting in pain, the hybrid sat up. Eyesight blurred for just a moment, she could barely make out the format of the room. It had a small bookcase on the wall beside a walk-in-closet. The bed was placed by the window, and judging by the light that happened to be seeping in through the blinds, it was around five o'clock. Now fully sitting up, she had a chance to get a good look at the room. The bed had grey sheets with a quilt. The bookcase she saw earlier was actually a wall. A beautiful oak wall with a carved in bookcase. There were carvings around the wall showing different scenes from books like 'Harry Potter', 'Lord of the Rings', and the story of 'King Arthur'.

"My god. This is beautiful." Little Wolf ran her fingers across the elegant carving around the bookcase. Upon further inspection, the room was an oval shape with the window facing the mountains. The setting sun lit up the mountains silhouette with red/orange fire, even behind the blinds Little Wolf could see the faintist shadow of the mountain range.

"You're up. Finally." A voice said from behind. It was deep and baritone and sounded nothing like Lost Sliver.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Her voice wasn't as strong as she hoped it would be but, concerning the circumstances; she sounded intimidating.

"I am truly sorry Miss Wolf, isn't that correct, for Laughing Jack's rude intrusion. He didn't know not to disturb you, under Mr. Sliver's order." Another voice joined the rough baritone one. This one was deep but smoother. 

"Where am I? Who are you people?" Her voice was shaking slightly. The sudden fear of not knowing was sinking in. 

"You are in the creepy pasta mansion. I, my dear, am Slenderman. The owner and, unfortunately, the house-keeper also." The smooth voice returned. Uncertainty flooded her senses as she carefully turned around, coming face to face with a faceless man and a clown. The faceless man, Slenderman, she presumed, was 'smiling' at her.

"Hello Mister Slenderman." Her voice shook slightly out of fear for the killer. "Um. Where is Lost Sliver? I would like to talk to him." Nodding to Laughing Jack to go, Slenderman walked over to Little Wolf.

"May I see your shoulder?" He asked cautionsly, in case she didn't trust the monster yet. She nodded and sat on the bed. 

"J-Just be careful. It still hurts a little." Little Wolf stammered. Her hair cascaded down her back in black waves, nearly hiding the gauze on her shoulder. There was a soft knock on the door of the room; and a soft voice accompied it.

"M-May I-I c-come in?" Lost Sliver was standing in the doorway. Small frame leaning against the doorframe.

"Mister Sliver. I'll leave you two alone. Dinner is at 7." Slenderman walked out of the room and with a burst of static, that made Little Wolf cover her ears on top of her head, and disappeared somewhere.

"Hey Sliver." She smiles and walks over to him, throwing his arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"Ja sam propustila si, Little Wolf." (Translation into English from Croatian- I have missed you, Little Wolf.)

"I ja isto, moja Silver Ghost." (Translation into English from Croatian- And I the same, my sliver ghost.)

"Volim te." He whispered (Translation into English from Croatian- I love you). She laughed and buried her face in his neck. They sat there for at least 5 minuets, hugging and talking in Croatian.

"Where are we? That's the main question. Where are we?"

"On the outskirts of the mountains. Remember when we were talking about the creepy pastas? Well, I'm one and Slender is my boss. He wants to hire you. Join us?" Lost Sliver didn't stutter once which surprised her. "Don't looked so surprised. I only stutter around them and new people."

"I found it cute. I know it's because a glitch. Did your game get fixed?" She teased, smiling widely and showing she sharp canines. Her tail wagging back and forth, much like a happy dog and her ears perked up.

"N-No. T-That was o-only b-because B-BEN w-was playing m-my g-game. S-So s-shut up." Lost Sliver's adorable stutter returned.

"There is an offer for food and a job. I want to talk and eat. Come on, Sliver." Little Woif grabbed his hand and dragged him to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means Do Not Be Vicitum to the Deciving Light
> 
> sorry for any misspelling


End file.
